


Freedom within Dependence

by merumoth



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Feathers & Featherplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Prostate Milking, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play, Violet Wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merumoth/pseuds/merumoth
Summary: Power comes with responsibility, and Rei Sakuma has a lot of both. Once he gave Tsumugi temporary power over him, he found out that when he submitted it, the heavy weight of responsibilites lifted, too.[Enstars Secret Santa 2019]
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Freedom within Dependence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callixto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callixto/gifts).



> I GOT MY BEST FANDOM FRIEND AS MY SECRET SANTA... you bet i used the most applicable au we have for his prompt lmao
> 
> so, for context, it's been a few years since graduation, and rei's already sinking back into how he was in crossroads, with dangerous and risk-taking actions. after being brushed off during an intervention of some sort, kaoru contacts natsume for help as he is the most well-adjusted oddball in comparison to the other three. tsumugi overhears and offers the biggest nonsequitur of the century.
> 
> he's been in the bdsm subculture for a while, ever since he and natsume had been introduced, and has found being a dom to be highly rewarding, in how much he can support others with the power they willingly give him. and that's why he offers rei that possibility.
> 
> ... although tsumugi hasn't truly introduced rei to the concept yet, he still offered a taste of what it might be like to give someone else full power over him, just once. and this fic is that taste.

Supposedly, submission is freeing. Tsumugi said repeatedly that if Rei would like to try it out, he'd have to let go of all power for the time being. Doing so, he said, might offer more freedom than Rei had with his influence in the entertainment career world.

Without knowing what to expect from that statement, Rei's breath fell shallowly, unevenly. His chest rose, fell, anticipation for what might come, when, and what he'd feel.

It'd been forever since he felt this much anticipation... most of the time, he knew exactly what he was getting. He had to push for it, or maybe didn't get what he wanted, but he knew it.

Here, he had no idea what he was getting. He wouldn't be able to push it, force for it. All he could do was lay there and experience it all.

Rei presently had no use of his eyesight nor hearing. A thick eye mask covered his eyes, so the only light he saw was past the curve of his cheek and at the sides of his nose. It wasn't enough to see much of anything. All he could hear were his own thoughts, shut off from the outside world by thick headphones, clearly made to cancel noise. And his hands, tied together, arms resting flat past his head. His feet, tied to two bars on either side of the bed. Blankets, soft. So soft, but he forgot how soft every time until he shifted around a bit.

Every breath in he took settled in his stomach for a moment, held, exhaled. He's tense somehow. Why? It's boring, isn't it?

He didn't know what to make of this at all. Freedom from thought? Freedom from boredom? Well, he was undoubtedly still bored waiting for something to happen, but. He had not a single ounce of control over whatever was going to happen to him. He was putting full trust in Tsumugi here -- who he hadn't seen much in the past five years, but he was now here at Tsumugi's mercy anyway, on a test to see how well he liked being submissive. 

Submissive as in,  _ true _ submission, a situation he had no control over. Nothing beyond a word to say when he wanted the scene to stop. He pushed for a lot of extremes, of course, but Tsumugi didn't give in. Rei knew what he'd be getting would be on his list of interests, to be fair, but didn't know when. Or in what order? He had little to no sense of time here.

His body jolted as a hot bead of wax dripped onto his stomach, lungs filling with a gasp. He heard that gasp loudly, the inhaled air filling his chest. Temperature play first? No further drips of wax, just the one thus far, quickly cooling on his skin. When would the next one be? How should he know? He had his eyes covered. With so few senses, he was losing track. Alone, with his thoughts, thin hairs prickling here and there.

(That's how, he thinks. Maybe that's how he's freed.)

Tsumugi's fingers ghosted on a thigh between two thoughts: before, the wax feeling cold, his body feeling cold -- and after, the tension brought his muscles to life momentarily and he thought of fire, for some reason. A light that burned even though he had no vision to perceive anything. A trick of the mind? Rei didn't know. Was it important? No, probably not.

Drip. Two more in rapid succession. The thigh that had just been left tingling from the fingers brushing along the skin. That same spot, two drops of wax, cooling fast and sticking to his skin while it was still hot with the brush. His mouth formed a gasp, he heard it loud and clear, nothing else to hear. No drips after that, unless he had yet to feel one. Or... well, he wouldn't really know what was coming, would he...

His other thigh tensed, a cold drip of liquid dropped down, racing downward, settling into the fuzzy blanket, just where he could feel it underneath. Another. A pause, he held his breath, and gasped again as an entire _ surface  _ of frozen liquid pressed just two inches away from the curve of his ass as it met that thigh. More liquid formed as his skin warmed the ice cube, and more droplets left the blanket wet underneath.

This whole time, his cock had not moved, twitched or felt much of anything, and this was no different. Rei's thoughts had drifted far away from sexual stimulation, and he wasn't sure what to do with that realization once he had it. He'd gone into this expecting boners, but it had been very tame so far.

That cube slid upward along his thigh to the front until it lifted off, the last droplet falling to the other side of his leg. He expected the cube to end up on his other leg, but such a sensation never came. The wax didn't return to the other leg either. Had it... been a while?

A soft tickle along his chest, the tiniest brush ghosting up, teasing along the collarbone. It left his neck alone, lifted off his body, and then flicked against a nipple, back and forth. The sensation there caused goosebumps up his arms while he involuntarily tensed again. Another light touch dusted the same path, and Rei noticed the other nipple felt stiff when he squirmed in expectation... but the dusting turned the opposite direction, joining with the other nipple's gentle flicking.

Rei only responded with a tiny grunt and clenched teeth. When had he gotten so frustrated? He relaxed his muscles, and the soft fiber-like flickering felt a bit less mild. That must have been the right way to enjoy this, then.

At the same time, a cool, solid object of some kind pressed on his stomach, his entire body twitching in only surprise. The fiber-like fluffing ceased, settling there even though he barely noticed. It held still, Rei let himself relax in the thought that it'd move slowly soon. He just had to wait. It'd probably take a bit of time.

\-- It did not, Rei found out, as soon as the smooth surface unexpectedly jolted his skin with a bit of static. That, being a lot more like he was used to, led to a minor twitch between his legs. Warm. 

The jolt ceased just as it had begun. A slick sensation passed over just a single part of his cock, just the closer segment of the length. It lingered, became chilly, but warmed everything that wasn't cold. Another twitch.

One of the fluffy things that had been left on his chest was flicked off, the finger grazing the nipple in the process, and that itself brought yet another grunt. Rei bit his lip, another twitch, before he remembered there was nothing he could do about it once his circulation slowly redirected bloodflow between his legs. 

He'd always had difficulty losing an erection once he'd gotten one, even though he'd forgotten about it until just then. Unfortunate, because that meant he'd have this one for a very long time. Judging by the relative slow pace of this session, he wasn't sure he'd even get an orgasm from it -- a concern swirling a light, anxious tightness in his chest.

And that anxious tightness swapped out to an instinctual clench as a cold, also slick metal rod probed down below his cock, which was being lifted by a much warmer wrist, hand cupping the balls upward, away. The sudden introduction of all this sensation threw Rei for a loop, quite the loop, with an unexpected soft rumble out from his throat.

Nothing happened beyond the rod sitting there, nudged against the rim, held still. Tsumugi's wrist made no more movement, but the underside his cock could feel Tsumugi's pulse there. If Rei relaxed, did that mean Tsumugi would move something again? He exhaled to test the theory, letting his muscles release tension.

The rod probed in, almost as if on command, even though Rei hadn't issued it, not even mentally. It turned out to be a very thin one, agonizingly thin, and he didn't expect the flared base of the rod to touch him that quickly. He couldn't feel it much beyond the chilly surface in there. Even so, another twitch.

What he called his endurance had become insecurity over his relative difficulty in reaching an orgasm.

That his cock still twitched in Tsumugi's hand like this was a thought well beyond his grasp. It wanted what he might not get to have.

Until the static returned, internally this time, he'd been lamenting. Now, after his initial surprise ended, he was shifting his hip upward while the rod was dragged on out from him. Rei wasn't new to the concept of electricity during sex, but it hadn't been quite like this. How was it different? It was, but the words to describe it wouldn't come. He'd forgotten that he, too, wouldn't come -- not likely, anyway. But...

Tsumugi's knuckle still nudged up and down the perineum, a sensitive place, but one that didn't normally feel magical. It still brought a twitch. Rei didn't expect the drip down from the tip until it tickled a little on its way down.

That rod, still bringing static, slid in again. This time, it placed itself firmly on his prostate, settling there, held still. Rei's head displaced the rest of his thoughts elsewhere and settled into being empty. His body didn't want to quiet down after that, slight, consistent jittering, thin moans loud in his head.

His thoughts seemed cloudy and hazy once they returned, and he wouldn't know why or where they had been. That feeling of fire, the deja-vu of that thought. He wondered why he was here? The soft blankets rubbing against his body, the flickers of electricity tingling, pressing firmer, even rubbing circles. Was that more dripping down the tip? Something warm dripped from there. Tsumugi's thumb pressed into the skin at the side of his balls. Circles.

Circles inside, too, the rod moving clockwise, even though time wasn't relevant at the moment. His repetitive groans echoed in his head, still hollowed out from lack of thoughts. He'd forgotten what he was worried about. Was the pulsing on his cock his own, or from the wrist holding it up?

Is this what Tsumugi meant by freedom? 

Rei, he was Rei Sakuma, the demon king, leader of UNDEAD. He had always been charismatic, popular, didn't like the taste of blood, November 2nd was his birthday, and yet, he had forgotten every part of this. Right now, he wasn't sure what was happening, so Tsumugi's touch was all he had, all he knew for the time being. And laying in a cozy bed, bound, unaware of anything beyond the boundaries of his senses... that's plenty. He didn't need any identity at the moment. Just being here under Tsumugi's care was more than enough for him.

His body shook as the rod buzzed, vibrations added to the tingling static circling on his prostate. Fondling motions on his balls, gentle panting out wordless breaths, an odd sense of relaxation passed through him. He was distantly aware of the stars dancing through his imagination, colors twirling under his eyelids, fingers curling around his length, tugging upward in a milking motion. There's another sensation, flowing thick from the tip, and he realized through the calm, yet paradoxical quivering that this-- this was an orgasm.

It lasted so long Rei's shaky breaths felt hoarse by the end of it. Or maybe he had been louder than he'd thought? His body had yet to stop shivering, but the flowing ceased at some point. Tsumugi's fingers slowed, the electricity stopped, leaving a thickening stickiness outside and in when the rod was tugged out of him.

If it hadn't been for the feeling of cum hanging off his cock he'd have completely lost track of what he'd been doing.

His thoughts eventually replaced the quaking of his body and the muscle tension. His senses weren't as alive, but he remembered the point of this exercise was to test out how he liked being submissive. 

... After all of that had been considered, what should he make of how much he loved it?

Tsumugi's hands brushed his hair back from his forehead, a thin sheen of sweat slipping along with his fingers. The headphone padding caught a bit of his hair when they were tugged off, and Rei winced. Tsumugi stopped the motion and tugged out the strand of Rei's hair stuck there that time, and then the headphones slid off easier. The bedside sank down significantly next to him once the headphones were off.

His blindfold still kept his eyes shut, but Tsumugi's hands didn't move to take it off yet. He'd rather not have it off yet. Rei wanted to bask in the moment a lot longer. Satisfying in a way that he never knew he desperately needed. This was the most 'at peace' he's been in years... he wanted to linger for now.

Soft petting on his hair still, and a thumb brushing the bangs off his face. Tsumugi's soft, gentle voice brushed his forehead too, wispy as the breath carrying it. 

"Very well done, Rei-kun... you were able to relax. I'm pleased."

The praise had him blinking his eyes open behind the blindfold. He had, indeed, put effort into relaxing, but had not expected to be praised for it? 

"It's nice, isn't it? Being freed from responsibility of reality, no obligation to anything but the instruction, nothing to feel beyond yourself. Nothing else to occupy your mind. Just sensations."

The corners of Rei's lips stretched, only a little, yet he felt like he was grinning at the same time he was catching deep breaths. Tsumugi's touch shifted to tease along the edge of his jaw, dragging the fingertips up and down. This was euphoric. Those fingers stilled for a second before lips pushed onto his own, suddenly, yet Rei knew it's slow. He leaned his head back as Tsumugi tapped his tongue onto Rei's lower lip, then teased Rei's own tongue. It twirled on the surface of his, until Rei chased it, but Tsumugi pulled his tongue out. A good-natured chuckle followed... unsurprising, yet Rei's chest still warmed a bit in response.

"Thank you for such good patience, Rei-kun." Tsumugi's hands pressed Rei's hair back to the usual position, even with the blindfold still over him. Slow, gentle, soft motions made to brush it into place. "You did a wonderful job with this, despite how bored you seemed at first."

"Yeah..." A dumb statement, Rei knew, but he felt too warm from the praise to mind how silly he must have sounded right then.

"We still have a while longer..." Tsumugi must have looked down, as his voice sounded shorter, somehow. "Well, I should ask first... Did you enjoy this?"

"Yes." A more confident confirmation. He couldn't think of words to fill the silence after, but had his mouth half-open during the attempt.

Chuckling, though, Tsumugi tapped his finger on Rei's nose-- who flinched, opened his mouth a bit again in surprise, and got his tongue caught by Tsumugi's teeth. Another short kiss, though, because his lips only stayed against Rei's until his leg shifted. "Rei-kun, would you like the scene to end here?"

"... No--" His words weren't coming at all, his head still felt light but the heart full. Perhaps it was just like waking up, with how reluctant he was to wake up to reality. "A little longer."

But, Rei didn't want to wake up, so he laid quietly for however long he could. His thought had returned by the time Tsumugi asked again, although it was pushed aside for the time being. Until his stomach growled for sustenance, he still basked in Tsumugi's care. Only then did he get untied, blindfold off, and promptly reached for his clothes, only now having full recognition of what exactly he looked like all along.

When asked over dinner if he'd like to do it again, he had his bravado back in full, but Tsumugi saw through it and could tell that Rei would love nothing more. 

"Let me know when you want to schedule  _ next time, _ Rei-kun."

... Ideally,  _ next time  _ would be tomorrow, but first he'd have to work out a way to say it without sounding eager.

"I'll text you tomorrow about that, Tsumugi."

The contents of that text would probably be 'tonight'. Rei winked in reply to Tsumugi's wave after paying the restaurant bill.


End file.
